fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
To był bal, tylko gdzie gospodarz?
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Dziewczyny zostały uwięzione w różnych komnatach, poukrywanych na terenie całego Artemize. Chłopcy natomiast musieli je uwolnić. Rycerze losowo wybierali swoje księżniczki, co spowodowało pewne spięcia między powstałymi parami. W innych wypadkach mimo wszystko pary powstały według oczekiwań zawodników. Najgorzej trafiło się Trentowi, którego księżniczka, a w tym wypadku Izzy dosłownie wskoczyła na głowę niedoszłego rycerza. Wyzwanie wygrał Peter, który przyprowadził Brigette do domu najwcześniej ze wszystkich. Na ceremonii odkupienia zawodnicy pozbyli się Trenta, a po jego odejściu od razu powiedziałem, co czeka zawodników następnym razem. Już w tym odcinku pary, jakie się uformowały poprzednio zatańczą na wspaniałym balu w Chriserenium! Nasza baśń trwa nadal! A wy możecie ją oglądać i podziwiać, jak nasi bohaterowie sobie radzą u nas w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Brigette: Błagam was. Dajcie już z tym spokój. Takie siedzenie w szafie nic wam nie da. Peter: Dobrze się czujecie? Brigette: Może tobie uda się przemówić do rozumu swoim przyjaciółkom. Izzy i Nellie zamknęły się w szafie i nie chcą wyjść. Peter: Jak się zamknęły? Od środka? Peter: Dziewczyny. Przestańcie się wygłupiać. Macie zamiar bez sensu siedzieć tam? Peter: "Powiedzcie Chrisowi, że nie pójdziemy na żaden bal, jeżeli nie zostaną spełnione nasze żądana..."<.zaśmiał się i zapukał w szafę.> Dziewczyny! Żądania nie pisze się przez RZ! Brigette: Jesteś cały? Peter: Oprócz nosa. Jest cały czerwony. Nellie. Słuchaj. Jeżeli nie chcesz tańczyć z Haroldem, to cię świetnie rozumiem. Zrozum jednak, że Chris jest jeszcze gorszą bestią i nie spełni żadnych twoich żądań, a co gorsza, jak się nie wstawisz, to cię może wykopać z programu. Nellie: Nie rozumiem. Peter: '''Po co te wygłupianie się i chowanie do szafy. Zwykle na takich balach nie liczy się charakter partnera, ale jego umiejętności. A jak zadanie się skończy, to z pewnością znajdziemy czas na wspólny taniec. '''Nellie: Jesteś super! Brigette: Wiedziałam, że wy wspólnie się dogadacie. Zostaje jeszcze Izzy. Peter: Kurcze. Co to za problem. Na balu poza tańcem i śpiewaniem jest jeszcze poczęstunek. Ma być czekolada! Izzy: O! Czekolada! O tak! Izzy uwielbia czekoladę! Harold: Powinniśmy zgrać się przeciwko całej reszcie. Martinez z pewnością będzie próbował mnie wyrzucić z rywalizacji. Peter i Nellie też mogą być zagrożeniem. Cody: Ale co proponujesz? Harold: Najpierw musicie obiecać, że będziemy zgodnie działać jako sojusz. Po drugie musimy jak najszybciej pozbyć się największych zagrożeń. A dalej powinno nam pójść łatwo do półfinału. Elion: Mogę się na to zgodzić. Od czego zaczynamy? Harold: Jesteście w tej chwili jedyną parą, która ma realne szanse na zwycięstwo w tańcu na balu. Jeśli wygracie, powiem wam, kogo powinniśmy wyeliminować na początek. Cody i Elion: Zgoda! <.Słońce zaczęło zachodzić za horyzontem. Nagle słychać było znajomy róg. Czas na bal! Wszyscy przybyli do Chriserenium. Chris i Chef byli elegancko wystrojeni.> Chris: No przyjaciele! Wreszcie ten długo oczekiwany moment! Wasz bal już niedługo rozpocznie się! Idźcie się przebrać w piękne suknie i eleganckie stroje wizytowe. Czeka was niezapomniana noc! Martinez: '''Czuję się w tym jak bałwan. '''Heather: Nie narzekaj. Będziemy świetnie się bawić. Martinez: Nie sądzę. Izzy: SĄ SŁODYCZE! CZEKOLADA! Chris: Ale wygłodniała. Trent z pewnością miałby z nią problem. No dobrze. Dobierzcie się w takie pary, jakie mieliście w poprzednim zadaniu: Nellie i Harold, Heather i Marinez, Elion i Cody, Brigette i Peter. Będziecie tańczyć, aż do momentu, w którym dojdzie do najbardziej interesującego momentu. Chef: Albo słońce wzejdzie, albo na parkiecie wytrzyma tylko jedna para! (Pokój zwierzeń) Izzy:' I bez tańczenia z partnerem dobrze się bawiłam. Czasami nie trzeba wszystkiego, co jest wymagane, żeby było świetnie. Mnie wystarczy czekolaaaaaadaaaaa........ ''Peter: A gdzie ciastko i karmel?'' ''Izzy: Nie twój interes!'' ''-------'' Chris: Tak na dobry początek coś spokojnego. Później troszkę przyspieszymy. Izzy: Ale nuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaa! Weźcie zacznijcie tańczyć, bo to na razie jest tylko chodzenie! Chris: Zabierzcie stąd tą małpę w czerwonym! Izzy: Jak mnie puścicie to się z wami podzielę czekoladą! Nellie: Nieźle tańczysz jak na fajtłapę. Harold: Umiem tańczyć w balecie. W walcu też nie jestem taki zły. Tak tylko z ciekawości się pytam. Jak długo potrafisz wytrzymać bez wygłupiania się? Nellie: '''Bez czego? Ja nigdy się nie wygłupiam. Ja po prostu cieszę się z powodu młodości. Życie jak malina, zwinność jak u królika. Jak osiągnę czterdziestkę, nie będę miała czasu na utrzymanie formy i będę tylko mogła wspominać dawne lata. Poza tym dostaję już kobiecych kształtów. Moje piersi nadal rosną. Niedługo zacznę nosić podwójne D. Chcesz zobaczyć? '''Harold: Nie! Uspokój się! Tu jest Peter! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: Podejrzewam, że to była jakaś sztuczka. Nellie jest nieprzewidywalna. Muszę na nią uważać.'' ''-------'' Peter: Co ten frajer tak mamrotał? Brigette: Lepiej skup się na tańcu. Peter: Kiedy nie mogę. Kiedy patrzę na tą dwójkę, to....po prostu mnie zazdrość zżera. Nie wiem tylko czemu, bo to Harold, ale... Brigette: '''Po prostu przeżywasz to, że to nie ty z nią teraz tańczysz. Spokojnie. '''Peter: Może masz rację. Elion: Świetnie tańczysz. Cody: Robię postępy. Elion: U mnie na studiach to nie miałam odwagi, by iść na jakikolwiek bal... Cody: Zaraz....studiach? Jakich studiach? Ile ty masz lat? Elion: Szesnaście.....Ach. Nie mówiłam ci? Zostałam uznana za tak mądrą dziewczynę, że szybko skończyłam gimnazjum i liceum,a teraz pomału kończę studia. Cody: Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś wcześniej? Przeżyłbym to na osobności, ale teraz? Harold na nas liczy.... Elion: '''Harold nas nie słyszy. Utrzymuj tempo. Bardzo dobrze. A jeśli chodzi o te studia, to porozmawiamy o nich później. '''Cody: '''Ale na pewno masz szesnastkę? '''Elion: Spokojnie. Na pewno. Martinez: Co za żenada. Pewnie kumple mnie teraz oglądają i pękają ze śmiechu. Heather: Czemu mieliby się śmiać? Właśnie tańczysz z najgorętszą dziewczyną w programie. Martinez: Na tym polega właśnie problem. Heather: Jesteś trudno dostępny. Martinez: Słuchaj. Możemy być tylko przyjaciółmi, bo mnie po prostu nie interesujesz od co. Heather: Masz już dziewczynę? W czym ona jest lepsza ode mnie? Martinez: No nie mam dziewczyny i nie planuję mieć, ale miałem nadzieję na spotkanie tego przystojniaka Justina. Heather: Justina? A czego ty od niego chcesz? Martinez: Czy tobie trzeba wszystko tłumaczyć dosłownie? Jestem gejem. Heather: '<.zesztywniała.> Gegegegegegegegegege.......oooooooooohhhhhhhh........<.zemdlała.> ''(Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather:' Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Przez cały czas chodziłam zakochana za facetem, którego interesują inni faceci! To jest obrzydliwe i nienormalne! W takiej sytuacji mogłam tylko zemdleć! ''-------'' Chris: Wygląda na to, że między parą Martinez i Heather doszło do dziwnych wydarzeń. Martinez: Pozbieraj się. Mamy zadanie do wygrania. Heather: NIE! NIE! NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! ODEJDŹ ŚWINIO! ZOSTAW MNIE! <.uciekła.> Chris: No cóż kolo. Zapraszam do zakosztowania przystawek, bo już odpadasz. Martinez: Głupia ździra i jej zaloty! Peter: Serio? Cody: I on sam ci to powiedział? Heather: Możesz nie wierzyć, ale jak dobierze się do ciebie którejś nocy, to nie mów, że cię ostrzegałam. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather: Nie wybaczę mu! Nie zlituję się nad nim! Nie zazna spokoju!'' ''-------'' Harold: Au. Uważaj, gdzie stajesz. Nellie: To było niechcący. Nellie: Auć! No wiesz co? Harold: Ja też niechcący. Nellie: Niechcący to może pierwsza osoba, ale druga to już chce zemsty! Harold: Przecież przepraszam. Nellie: Daruj sobie. Nie chciałam mieć cię za partnera od samego początku. Ja już nie tańczę! Harold: No kurcze! Też nie mam zamiaru tańczyć z kimś, kto obraża się na mnie z byle powodu! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: Harold jest chudym, brzydkim i męczącym ćwokiem. A do tego jest palantem. Za co musiałam z nim tańczyć?'' ''---'' ''Harold: Nellie bez przerwy mnie tylko krytykuje za małe błędy, a innych traktuje ulgowo. Teraz pytanie za co?'' ''-------'' Peter: Brigette. Zależy ci na tym, żeby wygrać, bo jak tak patrzę na Nellie, to mi się odechciewa tańczenia. Brigette: Ehh.....<.uśmiechnęła się.> Wiesz. I tak nie boję się porażki. Skoro wolisz być przy Nellie, to nie zamierzam cię zatrzymywać. Peter: Ale nie wygramy nietykalności. Brigette: No idź. Nie chcę tej nietykalności. Peter: Hej. Mogę prosić do tańca? '''Chris:' Brawo. <.oklaski.> To był interesujący taniec, ale to nie jest twoja partnerka! '''Peter: A co mi tam. Chris: A to oznacza, że królem i królową balu zostają Cody i Elion! Cody: Tak. Udało nam się! Elion: Przerwałeś najważniejszy moment. Cody: Jaki? Aha. Już sobie przypominam. Izzy: <.za oknem.> I tak trzymać ludziska! ---- Chris: Bal zakończony, a wy jak widzę w humorze i najwyższy czas go popsuć. Jedno z was opuści nas i zostanie was tylko ośmioro. Zanim przejdę do głównego rozdania....Cody, Elion, podejdźcie. Oto wasze dodatkowe nagrody. Korony, które dopiero teraz wykuto. Elion: Łau. Piękna. Chris: Dodatkowo zostaną wystawione na sprzedaż w prawdziwym świecie takie oto kule śniegowe z waszymi podobiznami, a poza tym tu są wasze mikstury odkupienia. Cody: Każdy detal mojej Elion jest doskonały. <.Elion zachichotaa.> Chris: A teraz zajmiemy się resztą zgrai, która nam została. Kolejnymi bezpiecznymi osobami są......Izzy. Izzy: '''Juhu! Super! '''Chris: Specjalnie dla ciebie z dodatkiem czekolady. Izzy: '''Oooooo.....Izzy dziękować! '''Chris: Harold, Nellie, Brigette i Heather. Wy też jesteście bezpieczni.....................................................................Peter? Peter: Tak? Chris: Cóż. Mam do ciebie jedno słowo.........................................REFLEKS! Peter: JEST! Martinez: Że niby ja mam odejść? Po tym wszystkim, co mnie spotkało zasłużyłem na odrobinę szacunku! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather: Powiedziałam całej reszcie prawdę o Martinezie. Z doświadczenia wiem, że żaden chlopak, który jest heteroseksualny nie będzie w swoim towarzystwie trzymał geja. Na przyszłość będzie wiedział, że JA zawsze walczę o to, żeby inni ponieśli konsekwencję za takie bezczelne zwodzenie.'' ''-------'' Martinez: Heather? Martinez: A ktokolwiek będzie za mną tęsknił? Cody: Wynoś się. Nie damy ci tu nas straszyć swoimi zapędami. Peter: I tak przy okazji! Ten Justin musi być tak samo sztuczny jak ty, skoro jest twoim celem! Martinez: Jeszcze zobaczycie! Ja nie poddaję się tak łatwo! Będą inne sezony i któryś na pewno wygram! Chris: I tak oto Martinez opuścił nas ze smutkiem na twarzy.... Peter: A my opuszczamy ciebie, bo nie chcemy cię słuchać! Chris: Eeeeeeee......Tak więc zostało już ośmiu zawodników. Każdy z nich jest coraz bliżej miliona, ale jeszcze bliżej wyeliminowania. Kolejne zadania przyniosą nam rezultaty, których możemy się spodziewać już wkrótce u nas w Artemize! Zobacz, kto następnym razem stanie się bohaterem wyzwania w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki